A Life in a Dream
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: A 15 year old named Jasmine White, have no school today. When she was doing her work, she's fell asleep and end up a world she never expect to be at. Also she met some of her favorite youtubers, who could it be? May change rating to K to T for Languages. This is a Pewdiepie story. May be PewdieCry but not PewdiepiexOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A Life in a Dream**

**Summary: A 13 year old named Jasmine White, have no school today. When she was doing her work, she's fell asleep and end up a world she never expect to be at. Also she met some of her favorite youtubers, who could it be?**

**A/N: I thought of this today, I really like how I thought about this. Anyways, first time writing about Pewdiepie and felt little awkward but whatever. I don't own….stuff. I just own my ideas and my character who's me. So yeah, enjoy! **

**Jasmine P.O.V**

Today I went to school, it was really boring. I was waiting for my mom to come. I saw the car and went to it. I went inside it and closed the door. I put all my stuff in the back of the car.

"Jasmine how was school?"

"Fine, I guess." I looked at the window. My mom drives away from the school. When my mom drives all the way to home, I get out the car and get my stuff. I went to my room, and drop all my stuff. I sighed. I have to do stupid homework. I change clothes and start doing my homework. My mom comes in the room.

"Do you need help with that?"

"No, mom I'm good." She nodded and left my room. When I was finishing my work, I started to do my stories for this website. It's just fan-made story so it isn't really a big deal. I play little video games. Before, bed I watch my favorite youtuber. When I was done, I fell asleep for the next day.

My mother woke me up, for school of course.

"Jasmine, it's time to wake up don't care how much you hate school. It's for your own good!" I should tell her we not learning anything. I got up and blush my teeth and wash my face. I went to my room and changed my clothes. I wore a blue shirt and skirt, with black socks and brown shoes. Today my hair was going to be down today, I eat breakfast and get ready to go to my stupid school.

Later when I make it there, we have no school for some reason I wasn't listening because I didn't care. I was happy I didn't have to go to school.

When I was at the bus to go home, because I learn that I have no school today. Which I'm happy because I could go back to work now. Work never ends, my friends. Anyway, I was listening to music while going home.

When I made it to home, I went straight to my room and started to do work. I'm trying to make my book publish. That will be great because all it says is about how horrible is my school is. I'm just kidding, well kind of.

I'm tired right now, I feel exhausted. I think I should take a nap so feel much better. I lay down my bed and took a nap.

I woke up and I looked around. Nothing happen. I opened my door to see if anyone was around. I saw something bright. I cover my eyes. What's going on? I stepped forward and fell down.

I fell down on the ground and looked around. What just happen? Is this a dream? I looked around and I'm at a…forest? This weird, it's my dream. I have weirdest dream in Earth and I hate them. I wish to not to sleep. I hate my dreams. I got up from the flood and I heard a voice. I turned around. That's weird. I walked around to see if anyone was here besides me.

"Hello, is anyone home?" I heard a familiar voice. No, it can't be…it's just a dream. I'm American and he's from….he can't be. I followed the voice. It's really is him. Should I go towards to him or should I just leave him alone? No, I'm coward to be alone, I need someone. I went up to him. He looked at me.

"Sup, bro my name is Pewdiepie!" I smiled.

"I'm Jasmine, I'm bro." He smiled at me.

"Really, that's great. Do you have any clue how we got here?"

"No, I felt asleep but when I opened the door I saw a light and fell down here. I'm kind of getting scary." He nodded.

"Well, you shall follow me bro. Don't worry, we will get out of this mess." I smiled at him. He raised his hand out. I hold his hand. It felt too real to be a dream, but it is a dream I think. We walked around looking for others. We saw a boy with a mask. He turned around and it was Cry.

"Pewdiepie!" He ran up to him.

"Bro, what's up?!" He smiled at him.

"Nothing much, who's she?"

"Oh her? She's a bro, her name is Jasmine." I waved at Cry.

"I also like your video too, Cry." I smiled at him.

"That's awesome, we should keep going there going be weird things later." We nodded and walked somewhere safe.

**A/N: I don't know why I made this, but I find it beautiful. (My brain is weird.) Anyways I'm hoping this story will become a game. I really want this to be a RPG game. I may make it myself. Who knows, whatever I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I change stuff in my mind (ever since I watch Catherine) so yeah I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Jasmine P.O.V**

We were running for a safe place, we saw cave. I wonder if it's safe to be here.

"Look a cave, maybe it's safe."

"Maybe someone should check around to see if it's safe." We went inside and I sat down waiting to see if it was safe. Cry and Pewdie came back and sat down with me.

"It's completely safe, Jasmine." I smiled at him.

"I hope so, thanks Pewdie."

"Um, your welcome." I warm myself in the fire.

"Jasmine, how old are you?"

"I'm 15 years old, I just a freshmen and my school sucks."

"Don't worry, things will get better!" I yawned.

"Well, I should go to bed." I lie down and fell asleep.

I woke up and looked around. I knew it was just a dream; I got up and changed my clothes. I looked at the time. It's 7:30am I have to go to school before I be late! I quickly eat my breakfast and hurry to school. I'm so going to be late today! Well, it's not my fault that no one woke me up! I ran to school on time. Thank goodness I thought I was late! I ran inside and hurry to class.

Later it was lunch and I was eating with my friends. That dream was so weird. Why do I feel like it was real? We were talking about my dream.

"Jasmine you had a dream you was with Pewdiepie?!"My friend with the black hair said.

"Yes, but I didn't really want to."

"Was Cry there?" My friend with black skin said.

"Yes, he was there but they really didn't anything. Last time I remember I was holding Pewdie's hand." They giggled. What some girls!

"It's so a dream, Pewdiepie won't just hold your hand!"

"I know, but he was holding my hand for a reason."

"What, to see how beautiful it is?" They laughed. I sighed and got up and went to a table alone because those two are hard be around with. I need some new friends.

**Pewdiepie P.O.V**

I woke up and looked around. Good, it was just a dream. I glad it was just a dream I don't want to be around at a forest. But it was this girl… She had brown eyes, dark brown hair, and her skin was close to black but not quite. She was pretty teenage girl. What am I saying? I should get dress I need to play video games for the bros. I wonder if she's real.

I got up from bed and took a shower **(a/n: I hate when I have to think about it…)**. I put on my clothes and went straight to the computer. Now what should I play? I think I should do something new. Oh, it's this one game people keep begging me to play. It was a free horror game, right? I type in the web. I click it and looked at the web page. It looks so…weird. Way different any RPG maker I played. I click download and wait until it's finish.

When it was done downloading, I click on the game and started to play. The beginning of the game was a bit weird. I started to record.

"Haha, sup bros my name is Pewdiepie! I'm here playing "A Dream or Real Life?" a lot people been asking me to play this. I was like sure why not. So let's go!"

I started to play a game. There was a story in beginning.

"There was a girl you probably don't know. But you saw her in your dreams? Am I correct?" I type in my name.

"Am I correct, Pewdie? The girl looked like this, right?" It shows a girl in my dream. I was shocked.

"How, why, what, huh?" I was speechless. I was too surprised. She isn't real?

"So, I am correct. Well Pewdie, she is pretty charming looking is she?" I blush a little.

"What?"

"Too bad, she's too young for your age." Ah, yes I remember her saying she was 15 years old.

"She is a real person after all. Oh, and your best friend Cry right?"

"HOW THE HELL DOES THIS GAME KNOWS EVERYTHING?!"

"Oh, I know everything Pewdie. I know more than you. I'm just here to explain what's going on in your life." I was too shocked.

"Well, Pewdie there's a game between America and Italy. Since you're her hero, you have to save that girl's life."

"That's impossible she's in America and I'm in Italy how I'm ever going to save her life?"

"Well, it's in your dreams Pewdie. And you need to save her no matter what."

"It's just a dream nothing bad happens right?"

"Well, ever play Catherine?"

"No, not really I never even heard about it."

"Well, you should have. Just like Catherine, except you don't have climbed well not yet. It's secretly a nightmare, if she dies in the nightmare well she dies in the real world too. But be careful though, you and Cry could die too. So protect each other while you can. There's some monster that may look familiar in the real world but they're not real. The real people are only you, Cry and her." I sighed.

"And what happens if I fail protecting her?"

"Well, you never leave the nightmare until another girl comes try to steal her from the man who protecting her."

"Ok, but what happens if I or Cry dies?"

"If you or Cry dies, one will have to keep her safe. If two die then she will be alone." I sighed.

"Well, that's pretty much it?"

"Yeah well, let game begins at night. You better get some sleep, Pewdie." The game ends. I sighed. This game is way too creepy than any other games.

"Well, um, thanks for watching? Brofist!" I brofist the camera and stop recording. That was one creepy game. Should I post it on YouTube? No, I don't want any of my bros be afraid. I wonder what he was talking about…is it real? I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight after what just happen. Maybe I just need to relax, I going lie down and relax to forget everything what just happened.

**Jasmine P.O.V**

School is finally over and now I could go home and do my boring homework. I went to the car and went inside. My mom drives me home. I got out the car and went to my room. I started to do my homework.

I have to do my book report, I have to do research and other stuff because I didn't really read it. I read at the beginning but it started to get boring so I stopped reading. I changed my clothes because it was 8:30pm. I keep doing my book report, my mom came in.

"Jasmine, don't be up too late with that book report now." I nodded and my mom left the room. It was 9:30pm I started to get really tired. I drop my book report and fell asleep.

I woke up and looked around, there's no one around. I saw a door. I got up from my bed and walk to the door. Is this the same dream I had yesterday? I opened the door and I saw a light. I fell down to a deep hole. I fell on the ground and I woke up. I looked around and it's the same forest like last time. I got up and looked around. Is Pewdiepie and Cry around? I bumped to someone. I fell down.

"Oh, I'm sorry hold my hand." I looked up. It's Pewdie.

"Jas-mine?"

"Pewdie?" I hold his hand and got up.

"Where's Cry, Pewdie?"

"I don't know maybe he didn't go to sleep yet. He does like to sleep late." I nodded.

"I guess it's just the two of us then." He blush a little.

"Um, yeah it just the two of us. Let's go, Jasmine!" I hold his hand and followed him.

We were walking around looking for an exit until we saw something. We saw a girl with big fork.

"You can't run away from me!" She's so huge! We only saw her hands. We were running for our lives.

"Hurry, Jasmine!"

"No, don't you dare run away from me!" I keep running with Pewdie. We saw a cave. Maybe that's where the exit is!

"Don't you dare run away from me!" We saw Cry.

"Whoa, look at the lady right that!"

"Cry, run now!" Cry started running with us.

"NO DON'T GO THERE!" We ran inside the cave.

"NO!" The lady went away. We catch our breaths.

"That was scary." Pewdie nodded.

"We should rest it's our only way out of here."

"I just went to asleep though!" Cry said.

"Well, do you want stay or not?" Cry sighed and lay down. I sat down and looked at the fire. Pewdie sat next to me.

"What's wrong, Jasmine?"

"That lady with the fork she reminds me of a game called Catherine when Vincent was climbing up to wake up out of his dream and his girlfriend named Katherine was mad at him and trying to kill him." I looked down.

"Have you ever played it?"

"No, but I wanted to until I saw gameplay I will NEVER beat that game."

"So you like video games?"

"Yeah, I do I play Bully before it was fun!" I smiled at her.

"I played Bully too!"

"Ha, I know that I saw it when you were playing it. I ended up playing it too." We laughed a little.

"I remember watching PewdieCry videos."

"PewdieCry?"

"Yeah, you don't know?" He nodded no.

"Well, I tell you soon about what fans think about you and Cry." He nodded. I yawned.

"I'm getting tired, do you mind if I lay my head on your arm?"

"Um, not really." He blush a little. I lay my head on his arm and fell asleep.

**A/N: I bet some of you saying AW! SO KAWAII! Whatever, I don't like Pewdiepie like THAT! So yeah enjoy! BROFIST! Oh yeah Catherine is real game. If you really good at puzzle like climb on stuff and moving stuff, then it's the perfect game for you! Because I can't do those types of shit…Why? Because I fail at beginning of the game. So yeah I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sup guys, I hope you guys enjoy it! I really do like this story a little so yeah enjoy!**

**Pewdiepie P.O.V**

I woke up and looked around. I'm back home, thank goodness. So what time did Cry went to sleep? I got up and went straight to the computer. I want to ask Cry something, but what about that girl? What was her name again? I don't remember much but I did remember her talking to her some more. Also she put her head on my arm when she was tired.

I got on Skype and see if Cry was online. He is online! I must talk to him about last night dream! I have a chat with Cry. I saw Cry with his mask on as always.

"Cry, do you remember last night dream?"

"Last night dream? Oh, that one where you saw that girl again?" I nodded.

"I remember running from that giant lady with giant fork. I also remember you being close with her. How old is she anyways?"

"She's 15 years old."

"15 YEARS OLD AND YOU WERE CLOSE WITH HER?! Pewdiepie what the hell?!"

"I just making her happy with us that's all I don't want her to be afraid."

"Dude, you were blushing!"

"Cry, what time did you even went to sleep?"

"Around 10:00pm."

"Bro, come on! You have to be early than that! We all could have got killed!"

"I know, bro but how the hell should I fucking know?!" I sighed.

"Did you play "A Dream or Real Life"?"

"Yeah, that fucking game is creepy but it wasn't lying. So, we really are going to die if we don't be careful out there. This is really fucking serious too!"

"I know that!" I sighed.

"There must be a way to get out of this. I really do care about her safety, Cry. She's really young and I don't want to lose her now."

"I know, bro just hold her tight."

"Who you guys talking about?" I fell down on my chair and looked at her.

"Oh hey Marzia how are you today." I got up and pick up my chair. I sat down and looked at her.

"Who is this girl you guys talking about?"

"Um, you of course." I smiled at her nervously.

"Really, that's so nice of you Felix! I heard you been having strange nightmares so I'm going to give you something for it. What are they even about?"

"Um, I tell you later." She nodded and walked away.

"So you keep a secret from your girlfriend about your crush on Jasmine."

"I don't have a crush on her!"

"Right…"

"We could talk later, Cry now it isn't the time." He nodded.

"See you later, bro." I stopped chatting with Cry and logged off. I went to the bedroom where my girlfriend was. I sat down next to her.

"You really want to know about the nightmare I been having?" She nodded.

"I'm scared that the nightmare is so scary that you make have heart attack." I sighed.

"One day when I went to sleep, I was at a forest looking around for someone. I saw this girl... She was only 15 years old. Cry was there too, we looking around for a safe place. That nightmare wasn't really a nightmare until last night. We saw a lady with a fork trying to kill us."

"That sounds pretty weird. Good thing they're just a dream, right?"

"Yeah, right…" Should I tell her about the game? Maybe later.

"Well, if you nightmare gets too scary scream or something to wake up me or yourself." I nodded.

"Thanks, Marzia." I smiled at her.

"No problem!"

**Jasmine P.O.V**

I had the same dream like last time; I was at school eating with my friends about it. I wonder if they really understand me.

"Jasmine, you slept on Pewdiepie's arm?!" My black hair friend named Ashley said. Everybody looked at me.

"She's lying everybody!" Everybody turns talking to people

"Bro, keep it down!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't believe you dreamed about that! It's like that story from a game called "A Dream or Real Life". But why will Pewdie blush at you?" My boy-friend came and sat down.

"I won't blame him; Jasmine is a really beautiful girl." I blush a little. My boy-friend named Alex he's has black hair, pretty blue eyes has a crush on me. I do too, but I'm not ready to date him though.

"So what I'm beautiful! It's just a dream!" I folded my arms.

"Probably Cry is so jealous because of that! You all over Pewdie! I know PewdieCry is coming soon." My black skin friend named Lily said.

"Bro, PewdieCry is NEVER coming. Pewdie has a girlfriend, and Cry well he's Cry." I don't ship PewdieCry but I do support it. My friends thought I "secretly" ship it though.

"You never know Pewdie and Cry could be bisexual or secretly gay!" I sighed.

"Why do I don't have a mind like a yaoi fan?"

"Because you're different, Jasmine everybody is." I smiled at Alex.

"Well, my mind is always yaoi in a straight way sometimes or whatever." I am a yaoi fan; I'm just not a fan of PewdieCry. Is it weird to see your two favorite youtubers kissing? Just me, ok...

"Well, if you have any more weird nightmares let me know Jasmine." Alex put his hand on mines. I blush a little. He left us.

"So glad he left, now we could talk something more important Jasmine do you like Pewdiepie?"

"Yeah, I do like Pewdiepie he's funny."

"No not like that, I mean you like him MORE than just a youtuber like you love him?" My heart started to race. Why will she ask something like that?

"I don't like him like that. I like him as youtuber, that will weird if he likes me though. I mean I'm just 15 years old and he's around his 20s right?"

"Yeah, but love doesn't have an age!" She giggled. I sighed.

"I have to agree with this one, I mean you do look cute if you were with Pewdiepie." I blush a little.

"You guys are so disgusting!" I grabbed my food and sat down alone.

We walked around talking about my dreams and stuff.

When school was over, I went home. I was doing my homework in my pajamas. When it was 9:10pm I went to bed because I have a quiz tomorrow and I don't want a bad grade although I don't want to have a nightmare again.

I woke up and looked around. I'm having the same nightmare again. I saw a door. The floor was falling. I ran to the door and opened it. I saw a black hole. I fell down into it. I fell down on the ground. I woke up at the same place. I got up and looked for Pewdiepie or Cry. I saw Cry. Well, this is a first. I went up to Cry.

"Cry, where is Pewdie?"

"He didn't go to sleep yet, maybe." I nodded. I looked behind me and it was Pewdie.

"Sup bros." I smiled at him. I went up to him.

"Pewdie, I thought you won't come." He smiled at me. He looked at Cry.

"Um, well should we go?" I nodded and hold Pewdie's hand. We were walking around. We saw a little girl's head. She had a creepy smile on it. We keep walking around looking for the exit. When we were walking, I saw a man behind me.

"Aaah!" I fell down on the floor.

"Come…with…me…please!" I was getting scared.

"H-help me!" The man was getting closer. Pewdiepie grabbed my hand and ran. I got up and ran with him.

"You can't leave me here!" We keep running away from that man. We saw a monster. We were running away from it. If we could find the cave it will go away.

"Come here, I want you!" The monster giggled. We keep running until we find the save. We ran inside the cave and the monster went away. Cry lay down and catch his breath. I sat down and looked at the fire. Pewdiepie sat next to me.

"You're ok, Jasmine?" I nodded.

"How long will this stop? Is this really a nightmare or real life?"

"I don't know." He lay down. I lie down and lay my head on his chest. I fell asleep.

**A/N: Another horror night. I hope you enjoy and yeah stuff. Enjoy! BROFIST!**


End file.
